Kidnapped
by EeveeHearts
Summary: Taira works for a political newspaper, Reno kidnapps her for questioning. But what will happen when Taira falls for Reno?


****

I only own Taira Hayashi, not the FF7 characters. Sigh.

A/N: This is my first FF7 fic, I've only just got into it XD. Sorry if I've got the story wrong some how, I'm only a beginner .

Yawning, I flicked the kettle on and placed a cup down on the worktop, ready for my hot chocolate.

__

Late night, tonight,

I thought, rubbing my eyes. A click told me the water had boiled, so I filled my cup and took it to my room.

"I need to stop staying up this late," I mumbled to myself as I climbed into bed and took a drink. "No wonder I keep falling asleep at work…"

II could just imagine my boss shouting at me.

__

"Taira! Wake up! This paper aint gonna write itself, you know!"

"S-Sorry sir!"

I chuckled to myself slightly and sank down. I guess working for a political Newspaper did have it's good points. The wage for one, even if it was boring…

I rolled over and faced the window. The moon was shining so brightly in the nights sky, it looked beautiful. I slowly closed my eyes and begin drifting off…

__

Crash!

I sat bolt upright. _What was that? _Scanning the room, I found nothing, so I slowly sank back down trembling slightly. _It was probably just a cat…_

"Damn oaf!" hissed a voice from downstairs. "Are you drunk again?"

__

Cats don't talk!

I thought desperately. Was it burglars? _Where they going to hurt me? _I prayed they'd leave, but I heard the stairs creaking. My heart thumped against my rib cage. I was scared it might be heard throughout the house and alert the men where I was. I could feel them nearing to my door, I clutched the duvet close to me and squeezed my eyes shut. The blood was pumping round my body quickly as my heartbeat increased. It felt like a scary movie just before the climax, and I could hear the theme tune in my head.

The door handle clicked, followed by a creak as it slowly opened. I trembled under my duvet hoping they wouldn't hurt me, when I heard a voice from the darkness.

"Let's get the girl…"

The duvet was flung back and I jumped. I could see the outline of someone, his face close to mine. He was of medium build and his cat like blue eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" I hissed, trying to sound brave, but my voice was trembling.

"That doesn't matter." he said pulling out a cloth out and wrapping it round my face, so I couldn't talk. I squirmed and kicked out, he held me at arms length.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered. "I wont hurt a woman."

__

Then why are you doing this?

I thought. He pulled me out of bed and could feel me trembling.

"Why do they make us get girls?" he groaned to his accompanist. "Hot ones too…"

I blushed, glad I was hidden in the darkness. Even though this man was scaring me, I felt flattered. Suddenly, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked out and punched his back, trying to wriggle free, but he just hoisted me up further. I gave up after a few minutes when they opened a car and placed me inside.

The one who had me on his shoulder joined me in the backseat, and his friend sat behind the steering wheel. I remained silent as we sped past buildings and fields, occasionally glancing at the guy who had taken me. If I wasn't so scared of him kidnapping me I would of thought he was quite cute. He had big cat like eyes which were a beautiful shade of blue. His messy red hair was held back by some goggles and ending in a long ponytail.

He caught me staring at him, and I quickly looked away. He grinned.

"I'm Reno," he said. I remained silent and he continued. "Look, I'm not happy about this either, but I've got a job to do…"

I said nothing. Well, I couldn't really, with some cloth in my mouth. Instead, I stared out the window as trees, buildings and walls whizzed past.

"Are we there yet?" groaned Reno to the man driving. I got a good look at him too, and realised he scared me more than Reno. He was a man of large build, with dark skin and wearing dark sunglasses. Somehow, by looking at him, I could imagine he chose brawn over brains.

"This is Rude." said Reno. I tried speaking, but the cloth muffled it. Reno laughed and pulled the cloth down, so I could speak.

"You bet it's rude!" I said "Taking an innocent person from her home and kidnapping her!"

Reno laughed. "Sorry about that. And I mean this guy here. His name is Rude, Yo."

I remained silent and stared out the window again.

"Are we there yet?" asked Reno again, like a child. Rude grunted and pulled up outside a gloomy looking house, I had no idea what time it was but it looked dark.

"I apologise in advance," said Reno stepping out of the car, walking to my side and opening the door. He leaned in, picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the house. I didn't even try to fight. This guy didn't seem too strong, but I was weak, so fighting him would be pointless. Rude closed the car door and lumbered after us. We reached the front door and Rude pulled out a ring of keys. He tried each key in the lock, but none of them fitted.

"Oh, for fucks sake." groaned Reno. "Try your other pocket."

He pulled out another set of keys and checked them.

"That ones it," said Reno nodding to an oddly shaped one. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _For a kidnapping, this wasn't very organised…_

Me and Reno exchanged glances. He gave a weak smile.

"he's a bit backwards," said Reno confirming my thoughts. I gave a little giggle, feeling slightly more relaxed.

When Rude had finally unlocked the door, Reno carried me inside to a living room and sat me down on a dusty couch.

"Rude… Lights." said Reno kneeling in front of me. Rude flicked a switch and a bright light illuminated the room. Reno was studying me closely. I was very aware that I was still in my nightclothes, which happened to consist of shorts and a top as it was a hot night. I blushed and tried covering my legs. Thank god I'd shaved… Then I shook my head. Wait, shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that…

Reno looked at me seriously. The charm I received off him a few minutes ago had vanished, replaced by a stern, nasty charisma.

"What do you know about the presidents future plans?" he asked finally.

I was taken aback. Well, I didn't expect that…

"W-what?" I stammered.

"You heard. Spill the beans."

I stared open mouthed. "I don't know anything about the presidents plans…"

Reno raised an eyebrow. "You work for a political newspaper right?"

"Yes…"

"So, your little News papers gonna tell the whole world about the presidents plans, huh?"

"What? I don't even know of the presidents plans! No one who works for our paper does!"

"You're a reporter right? I bet you've been snooping around, trying to find stories to manipulate… God I hate journalists…"

"N-no, I'm not like that!" I stammered. "We're with the president, we wouldn't write against him!"

"But you know his plans? You know what he's gonna do?" asked Reno narrowing his eyes.

"No!" I said, beginning to get angry. "Why won't you listen, it's the truth!"

Reno glared at me for a moment, then turned to face Rude.

"this is the right girl, right?" he asked. Rude nodded and passed him a paper.

"You are… Taira Hayashi?" he asked reading aloud. I nodded, and he continued reading. He slapped the paper and looked dumbfounded.

"Rude! She's not against the president, she doesn't even write about the guy!"

He threw the paper at Rude and stood up.

"God what a mess… What do we do with her?"

Rude remained silent.

"Good idea," said Reno sarcastically. He turned to face me and bit his lip. I shivered and covered myself up slightly.

"We don't want you to blab at work…" he said taking a seat next to me.

"I won't," I whispered shivering from the cold slightly. "You sparred my life, so I'll spare yours."

"All the same… we should keep you here for a while…"

I looked down. Goosebumps were forming on my arms and legs. Reno gently placed a hand on mine

"…You must be cold. Rude, go get a blanket."

Rude nodded and left the room. I looked around silently. The place was bard, a single couch with a dirty carpet and a light.

"Nice place you got here…" I said sarcastically.

"A girl after my own heart," grinned Reno. "Someone as sarcastic as me…"

Rude returned with a thick blanket. Reno took it from him and wrapped it round my shoulders and covering my legs. I gave him a weak smile, which he returned. The nice Reno had returned, and I felt comfortable with him.

"Can I… ask why you needed me?" I asked Reno quietly. He looked down and waited a moment before replying.

"No. secret orders," he replied raising his head to look at me. I didn't raise the subject again.

"Does he ever talk?" I whispered, nodding towards Rude who was standing at the doorway with his arms folded

"Yeah… he's a bit shy… only speaks when spoken to, really. But he looks tough, so it's all good."

I gave a weak giggle. Then muttered, "is he blind? Why is he wearing glasses?"

"It adds to his bad boy image," shrugged Reno. I laughed again and shifted about, trying to warm up.

"So… do you live here?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Oh no." said Reno. "This is just a hide out for me where I take girls to rape them."

I reeled back in shock, and he laughed.

"Just kidding! I wouldn't rape a girl, it's not right!"

I relaxed slightly, and pulled the sheet round myself more.

"You still cold? Jeez, you shouldn't wear hot pants to bed!" grinned Reno. I smiled, beside myself.

"It was a hot night…But now it's kinda cold…" I replied looking down. Reno turned round to face Rude.

"Oi, leave us alone for a few minutes," he said. Rude nodded and left the room. Reno turned to face me again and my heart began beating faster. He sidled up closer to me and I didn't move. He placed an arm round me and pulled me close to him, so I was leaning on his chest. I closed my eyes and felt the gentle thud of his heart beat.

"Feel warmer?" he asked. I nodded and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I placed a hand on his firm stomach, feeling very sleepy.

"You tired?" he asked as I yawned again. I mumbled a response and he gently laid me down. Kneeling in front of me, he stroked the hair from my eyes.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, by the way," he whispered. I was too tired to reply, just let my eyes shut slowly. He stared at me for a few more moments then gently kissed my forehead.

"Good night," he whispered standing up and leaving the room.

XXXXXXX

In the darkness, I could see a figure moving, and sitting on the couch I lay on. He lifted my head slightly, sat down and placed my head on his lap. I made myself comfortable, nestling into his chest, as he gently placed an arm round my shoulder. Together, we slept until the sun rose welcoming a new day.

I opened my eyes and recalled the events from last night. Realisation hit me as I remember about that hot red headed guy. Sitting up abruptly, I banged heads with someone who I had been sleeping on.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his nose. I shook my head, waking myself up a bit more, then reached out to touch his nose.

"Sorry," I whispered, realising it was the hot red head from last night. Ranu was his name? or Remus? No… Reno. That's it.

I smiled gently and stretched, the blanket crumpling at my feet. I became embarrassed about being in my night clothes in front of him.

"I… need to get changed," I stammered covering myself up and blushing. Reno chuckled and wrapped the duvet round me again, rubbing my arms to warm me up. I looked at him, remembering those deep blue eyes from the night before.

"You have… really nice eyes," I whispered gazing into them.

"And you have… a really nice everything!" replied Reno with a cheeky grin. I giggled and blushed, he stopped rubbing my arms for a moment and looked at me.

"Really… I am sorry for scaring you. That imbecile I have to work with doesn't really help me when I need it." he said. "I… dunno how to say sorry…"

I shrugged and looked away, refusing to think about the fear that ripped through my body the night before. I felt a hand slide slowly underneath my chin and turn my face towards Reno. I looked into those cat like eyes of his, then he leaned forwards, his lips aiming for mine. Blood pumped round my body, and my heart rate increased again, but with excitement this time, instead of fear. He pressed his lips to mine and lust cackled between us. He was soft and gentle, not what I expected. I melted into the kiss. He tasted nice, and I ran my fingers gently through his hair.

"Whoa, don't touch the hair," he said. I giggled and apologised. He smiled and kissed me again, gently pressing down on me, so we were both laying.

A few moments passed, as we made out on the couch, when a cough issued from the door way. Rude stood with his arms folded, looking unimpressed.

"Er…Heh…" said Reno sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "I take it you've got work to go to…" he held out a hand and pulled me up, the blanket fell to the floor, and I pulled my shorts down, covering my thighs.

"Yeah," I mumbled embarrassed. "I need to change first, though." I said. "They won't appreciate it if I turned up looking like this…"

"Pffft. We wouldn't mind," he said with a wink. I giggled and could feel my cheeks burning. Reno picked up his coat and draped it round my shoulders. I thanked him and we headed towards the door. Looking down at my feet, I realised I was only wearing socks, and the pathway was filthy, covered in glass. I felt myself being lifted into the air as Reno picked me up, bridal style again. I squeaked and flung my arms round his neck. He laughed, carried me to the car and sat me in the backseat, where he joined me. We held a conversation as we drove to my house. I found out quite a lot about him, excluding his job, which I didn't ask about.

Arriving at my house, I looked out the window feeling both happy and sad. Happy I was safely back home, but sad that I most likely wouldn't see

Reno again. He opened the door for me, and picked me up again, to carry me inside. Opening my front door, he placed me down and I turned to face him.

"Thanks," I whispered. "I didn't think I'd get out alive…"

"I couldn't murder you…" said Reno. I gave him a weak smile and leaned forwards to kiss him on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" he grinned. He pulled me forwards and kissed my lips, wrapping his arms round me and stroking the back of my hair.

Pulling away, I smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek, looking into his blue eyes for a final time.

"Goodbye, Reno." I whispered, a lump forming in my throat. I blinked back tears as he took my hand and held it for a few moments.

"We will meet again," he whispered. "Your way too hot to give up!" with a wink he headed for the door, our hands parted slowly, he stroked my fingers and left, closing the door behind him.

I stared for a few moments, feeling a dull pain, then sighed and headed upstairs to get changed.

XXXXXXX

"Taira!" said my boss as I entered work, twenty minutes late. "Where have you been?"

I stared at my boss and a smiled played across my face.

"Don't smile at me like some drugged up hyena!" she exclaimed. "You better have a good excuse young lady!"

"Oh, I do." I replied with a grin.

"… But whether I should tell you, is a different story."

XXXXXXX

****

A/N; Well, that's my first attempt at FF7 fanfic, hope you liked it! It's kinda lame, cos I don't fully understand the plot, but I think I got most of it right. Reno kidnapped Taira because he works for Turks, and she works in a political newspaper, so he just got a random journalists address and questioned her. I guess it's a bit odd kissing someone who kidnapped you, but I am odd. So meh.

Please R&R, and no flaming please, or I'll pimp slap you!

I loves you (:


End file.
